An unexpected situation
by Imaginemeruler
Summary: Thanos is coming for Loki however in a last moment effort Loki manages to save himself Sif and Fandral from being destroyed. However they all are thrown from Asgard in the blast and are shielded from Heimdall's view.


An unexpected situation

By Imagine me ruler

AN: So this story is going to be my baby so this will be the only one I will be writing when I am working on this. I am going to try for long chapters, but I will be posting every other Friday no matter what. Tell me what you think! Oh and this begins in between the avengers and Thor two. Loki is waiting to have his trial in Asgard I didn't quite know how to cause one problem but watching Thor 2 has inspired me.

Fandral pressed himself against the wall as a guard passed by. Sneaking around was never his strength, but now that Loki had gotten himself arrested and moved his antics from mischievous to dangerous the All-Father had placed him in the most secure part of the dungeon. Which meant Fandral had to sneak down past a dozen guards to his past friend to try and convince said friend to tell him where it was.

Suddenly a hand gripped his shoulder forcing him to turn; and he found himself looking down at a very un-amused Sif.

"What do you think your doing?" Was the blunt question as she looked him up and down noting that he had a satchel and was dressed for an adventure. "Why are you heading down to HIS cell?

"Hello Lady Sif, it is lovely to see your this fine morning. I was just heading out on a quest." Fandral said giving her one of her more dashing smiles.

"That doesn't explain why you were going down to the dungon which only is holding one prisoner." Sif answered unimpressed.

"Well before all this unfortunate list of things happens, I had requested Loki place a token I had for one of my lady friends into hiding. I am going to retrieve it and I was going to give our old friend a visit to see if he was in a sharing mood so I can at least search in the right place for it." Fandral admitted having the decency to look a little uncomfortable about having to admit this to Sif. Suddenly his eyes sharpened, and a playful smirk appeared, "But what are you doing here? Are you courting one of the guards stationed over here? Why Sif it breaks my heart to hear that you have been keeping secrets from your dear old friend! All this time I thought we were betrothed!"

"Be still your unruly tongue before it gets you into trouble. I wouldn't become your beloved even if you were the last man on the planet. Amund's wife went into labor and he rushed off to be with her. I was asked to take his place while he is away. " Was her answer as she rolled her eyes. "If you truly must go on this "quest" I shall escort you to his cell, he is to receive no visitors unobserved." Was her statement with a roll of her eyes, as she turned her cape keeping made to keep out the chill of the dungeon managed to flick up and smack him in the face.

Quickly they made their way to the occupied cell at the bottom of the castle's dungeon. When they opened the door instantly a pair of emerald eyes zoomed in on them making a quick study of Fandral dressed to leave on a trip and Sif in her basic guard uniform today.

"To what do I owe the pleasure? Are have you two here to escort me to my trial? From what I understand, it was scheduled for next month so I can have more time to repent for my actions." Was the almost lazy greeting from Loki. They could practically hear the eye roll in his tone.

" Loki," Fandral started ignoring the mans mockery. "Where did you hide it for me? It is time I get it back and give it to its rightful owner"

Loki paused looking between Fandral and Sif surprised. "Really Fandral? I wouldn't expect you would brig Lady Sif with you when you asked for the trinket. Although as we are now I don't know why you think I would give you it. It has been, what? 500 years since you gave it to me for safe keeping. At this Sif couldn't help but look at Fandral and at Loki amazed that they could speak in such vague terms and be understood perfectly by each other.

"Loki please, even though we are not on the best of the terms now, we used to be friends and at least in memory of those times; please where is it?" Fandral asked and the two men stared at each other for a long moment almost sizing each other up, If Sif hadn't been told that Loki's magic had been blocked she would have assumed they were having a conversion telepathically.

"You had originally given it to me because you were sure your lady would refuse you Fandral, has that much truly changed in the time I was away?" Finally Loki asked breaking the silence but unfortunately not clearing anything up for Sif.

"I've decided that I am no longer willing to wait. I will convince her of my love." Was Fandral's declaration, which made Sif snap over to look at him in surprise. Truly? Fandral committing his love for one woman? This day was truly too odd. However this seemed to satisfy Loki because he nodded solemnly.

"I had done as you asked and hidden it where someone wouldn't stumble upon it by accident..." Loki started however he was cut off by a loud crashing and shouts of alarm.

Suddenly a giant monster came into the cell, Sif and Fandral both quickly unsheathed their swords however before either of them could do anything the creature lunged at Fandral and he was thrown against Sif knocking them both into the wall. Quickly they untangled themselves and faced the intruder to see that he had grabbed Loki with a gold gauntlet unlike any that Sif or Fandral had seen previously.

"You had been warned by my minions that if you failed I would find you Odinson." Was the statement form the beast. However before he could continue Fandral was upon him attacking with lightning speed.

"I understand if you warned him, however I was speaking with Loki first, wait your turn!" Fandral snapped quickly forcing him to turn and face the unexpected threat.

"You puny man, I am Thanos; the likes of you can't even begin to challenge me!" Thanos roared and raised the odd gauntlet up power suddenly swirling around it. "You shall pay for your impedance! He snarled.

However suddenly as the mass of power spread towards Fandral and Sif; a very familiar green shield appeared over the two, diminishing the power of the attack so that when the shield shattered Sif and Fandral were just pushed pack instead of disintegrated. Everyone turned to look at Loki in shock to see him standing tall, an obvious sheen of sweet on his brow from fighting the enchantment placed on the cell to prevent his magic and from blocking the attack.

"It is not wise to defy me Odinson, this has been the last time you have had the option!" Thanos yelled.

The gauntlet erupted its power, only to be met by a surge of green. The Explosion knocked all four occupants backward, and Fandral righted himself and started to untangle himself for the second time today from Sif when he froze. Where the two forces had just met was pure blackness almost like a tiny dieing star. The last thing Frandral saw before the explosion was Loki across the room holding out one of his hands towards Sif and him.

Six months earlier

"There's been another Shooting!"

"10 are dead, and another 25 injured reported so far!"

"3 of the dead and 4 injured are US citizens!"

The embassy was exploding with energy when Darcy came in, it was three months since the attack on New York and Scotland was full of unrest. It had been an amazing privlage She was the assistant to the ambassadors assistant. Which did mean getting a lot of coffiee but that was besides the point.

"Darcy, I need you to go to the hospital and pick up US citizen Keir Smith. He was uninjured but will be waiting for pickup there." Pete Whitman the ambassadors assistant (AKA my boss) said pulling me aside.

"How will I know who is Mr Smith?" Darcy asked taking a drink form her coffee just knowing that caffeine would be needed for the day.

"Just ask For Keir at the reception desk they will take you to him." Pete called back already walking away.

"I'm here to pick up Keir Smith? I'm Darcy Lewis from the embassy." Darcy quickly introduced herself to the nurse on duty, with the current shooting the hospital was super busy.

"Its' so sad, with now both of his parents being dead. I even heard that he has no family he is going to be sent back to America and go strait into foster care there." The nurse said looking sad. "You know, he hasn't really ever been to the states. He was born here and everything, its just his parents were still American citizens. At least the Embassy has someone they have that can explain this to him..." Shooting a look at Darcy look she gestured to the door; "He is in here, I'll leave you to it" She said as she turned and walked away.

"Wait, What? He doesn't know!" Darcy called after her but she was already leaving. Slowly she opened the door and peeked inside. Sitting on the floor was a little black haired, pale skinned boy playing with a set of Legos. Looking up he smiled brightly at her.

"Do you wanna play with me? I'm waiting here for Mommy and Daddy!" He said smiling and offering her a Lego. Unsure what to do slowly Darcy sat down on the rug accepting the block. This is one green Lego and this is one is red." He counted off as he shacked them in front of her.

"Keir, I have something to tell you." Darcy finally said interrupting his counting. Smiling he looked up at her again; This was something she really didn't want to break to anyone ever. "Keir, My name is Darcy."

"Darcy do you know when mommy and daddy are going to come get me?" Keir asked looking up at her with big green eyes. Time to just rip it off like a band-aid...

"Keir, your mommy and daddy won't be coming. There was a bad man who came and hurt a lot of people including your parents... and they didn't make it..."

"Like when mommy misses the train? So she is just gonna be late?" Keir said looking at her trustingly not understanding.

"No, honey; you won't be able to see mommy and daddy again, they are gone. But I'm going to take care of you so your not going to be alone" Darcy said with conviction not knowing what she was saying until it had been said and knowing right away that she ment every word. Pete did owe her one for sending her here.

Flashback

A little seven year old brunette sat in the dark waiting room of the police station waiting for her parents to come and take her home she had been there since lunch time and school when she was picked up and now it was dark. Suddenly the Police Chief walked in the room and as he marched over to the exit he paused noticing her.

"What are you doing here kid?" He snapped looking annoyed

"I'm waiting for my mom or dad to come and pick me up." she answered sinking into her chair slightly.

"Name?" Was the short question.

"Darcy Lewis." was the quiet answer.

Briefly he went over and spoke with the receptionist before coming back. "Your parents are dead kid they wont be coming to get you officer Whitman is going to take you to your house and you need to pack a bag and get ready to be dropped off at the foster home. Don't cry. It will only get you into trouble."


End file.
